


Moral Panic

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Series: The Crusaders [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Actor Joe, Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amara is like my own child, Anal Sex, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, I will forever protect her, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Music, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Press and Tabloids, Rockstar Nicky, Singer Nicky, Slight politics, Social Media, Therapy, Trouble In Paradise, mated, side pairing Booker/Nile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Is There A Possible Divorce For Joe Al-Kaysani and Nicky Di Genova?Joe Al-Kaysani was seen leaving their home with a packed bag. He seemed very upset and drove away angrily. An insider said the couple had a heated argument the night of the Aladdin Movie Premiere where Di Genova had made rude remarks to the press. Is it possible that the mated pair aren’t doing well? Is there a possible divorce in the work? Find out more right here.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Crusaders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Moral Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Didn't expect writing a third part yet here I am. I warn you to prepare yourself cause it is sad. I wanted to keep the whole love is tough concept so this was born. There is links to what I used for inspiration for the photo shoot and concert. I used Marwan Kenzari and Nora Ponse interview with Vogue as reference for Nicky and Joe. I also made a playlist for the concert since I didn't feel the need to write out how each song went. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKgwTkpD1HBG1zBAj8ok5VAgfvARMZtWg
> 
> So please enjoy and excuse any errors also be sure to read the tags before hand.

Joe was really unsure about this plan that his husband has in store. Nicky was currently four months along and the pregnancy was going really great. That didn’t mean the alpha didn’t worry. “I really don’t think you should do this” 

“And that’s why I’m doing it” Nicky remarked as he handed Amara a bowl of blueberries. Nicolo had come up with the idea to perform a single concert live and streamed online that Joe found out about by social media last month. “I’m tired of the press and other people thinking I’m not gonna perform because I have a mate and pup. Even more so when they find out I’m expecting again” 

Joe rubbed his forehead with frustration. They’ve had this conversation several times. Each time the alpha made very valid points yet the omega wasn’t having it. Joe knew all of the recent hatred towards the press, social media, and politics is just a deep rooted issue his husband has always struggled with. “I know that, but when you perform you will be six months along. If something happens you are putting our pup in danger” 

Nicky rolled his eyes and went back to cooking his eggs. “Everything will be fine and don’t make me out to be a bad parent” 

“That’s not-”

“But you are” Joe knew he should stop as soon as he saw the fire in Nicky’s eyes when he turned to him; yet Joe didn’t stop. 

“What I’m saying is that is your insecurity about your secondary gender really gonna risk our pup’s life and your well being. Why can’t you just get over the fact that people are gonna be stupidly one minded?” 

“This isn’t about me being an omega” Nicky's voice was slowly rising. 

“But it really is” Joe’s own voice was getting at the same volume. 

“It fucking isn’t! This is about proving to people that I’m still gonna perform for what I believe in!” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying Nico!” 

“No you aren’t! You are saying I’m weak!” 

“I never once said that!” 

“I just want to fucking perform and you aren’t stopping me, you idiot alpha!” Nicky threw the spatula and stormed out of the kitchen. 

Joe ran his hand through his curls with a groan. This wasn’t the first nor last fight that they’ve had. He looked through the archway to see Amara watching her cartoons. Completely oblivious to the fight her parents just had. Or at least that’s what Joe hopes. “Hey Mara” His little girl looked over at her baba with her wide eyes. “Let’s get your shoes on”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicky was pacing the living room with his phone in hand. He had come out of the bedroom after an hour of cooling down from his anger when he didn’t see Amara or Joe anywhere. Nicky called several times and was sent straight to voicemail each time, meaning the alpha’s phone was off or he was just declining his calls each time. He turned his head towards the door as soon as he heard keys. He rushed over right when the door opened to show Joe holding Amara in his arms. 

“Where the fuck were you?” He seethed out as he grabbed his daughter out of Joe’s arms. She squirmed in his arms but Nicky kept a hold on her as he scent marked her. “You can’t just leave without telling me and then ignoring my calls” 

“I took her to the park” Joe simply said as he walked past Nicky to head to the bedroom. He can hear the man following him, but ignores him. 

“And you couldn’t tell me that or answer at least one of my calls” He reluctantly put Amara down since she was getting fussy from smelling both of their bitter scent from anger and frustration. She ran out to her room to play with her toys. "She's my daughter and I need to know where she goes" 

"Your daughter?" Joe looked at him surprised. Not once in all their fights did Joe ever claim Amara or the unborn pup as his. He was always sure to say our since their relationship was equal. "If that’s the case than that's my pup that's in you so I very much have a say in what you do to protect my child" he made sure to put emphasis on the word my. 

Nicky clenched his jaw at Joe displaying such a typical alpha possession and said, "You know what if you don't like me trying to work than just leave" 

Joe shrugged and stood up from the bed. "Fine"

Nicky watched as his husband went over to the closet to pull out his backpack and start putting clothes in it. He suddenly felt uneasy and an itch under his skin that was clearly his omega side. "W-what are you doing?" He stuttered out. 

"I'm doing what you said. I'm leaving" 

"D-don't" he rushed over and placed a hand on Joe's bicep to try to stop his movement. "Don’t do that. Stop" Joe still zipped his bag and turned to look at Nicky. 

"Then are you not gonna perform?"

Nicky was fighting his omega down that was telling him to do anything to keep his alpha from leaving; yet he shook his head no. 

Joe scoffed and shook his head. "Are you kidding me? I've told you so many reasons why you shouldn't do this. You can get hurt while on stage from either pyrotechnics or from falling. People already went crazy when you performed at an award show so just imagine the riot that could happen in a stadium. For all you know there will be alphas protesting and wanting to harm you because of you fighting for omega rights so much. I've given you countless of other reasons, Nicolo. For fucks sake, I'm standing here with my bag packed yet you're still being stubborn" 

"This is my job, Yusuf. Why can't you be supportive?" 

"I have been nothing but supportive in our whole relationship. I helped you fight your addiction and defend you from the press when they tried to say you were nothing but a worthless junkie. I've supported your music since day one. I supported you financially when you couldn't work cause you were pregnant with Amara. I declined so many roles since I supported your idea to not leave our family. I've been nothing but supportive and yet I'm not when I ask you to not do one thing for the safety of our unborn child"

The room was quiet as Joe breathed heavily from his rant. Nicky stared at the floor as he thought of what to say. He felt several emotions but frustration was right in front. 

"Maybe you should take those roles cause I'm being supportive" Nicky remarked since what he took away from the rant is that he's the one not being supportive. 

Joe just stared at Nicky with furrowed eyebrows. "You're unbelievable. You know that?" He scoffed out. 

"I never should have fucking mated you" Joe muttered out as he bumped the man’s shoulder as he walked out the room. Nicky flinched at the words said and closed his eyes. He jumped when he heard the front door slam. 

Nicky placed a hand on his forehead and let out a shaky breath as he felt himself start to cry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey what are you doing here?” Nile greeted the alpha when she opened the door. “Not that I mind, but” She stopped once she saw the backpack. 

“Can I crash here for the night?” Joe simply asked. 

“Of course. Come in” She let him come inside and Joe walked over to the couch where Booker was sitting. 

The French man noticed the packed bag and looked at him worried. “Everything all good?” 

“Nicky and I got into it. I keep telling him you guys shouldn’t perform since something could happen to the pup” 

Booker nodded and said, “Yeah. The guys and I tried to talk to management about canceling it but they’re desperate to get their money. It’s too late now to cancel since all the tickets are sold out” 

Joe rubbed his forehead since he knew the fellow alpha was right. “I just wish he told me before he even pitched the idea” 

“You’re just gonna have to let him learn” Nile remarked. The two looked at her confused. “I mean hopefully nothing bad happens, but he'll learn that he needs to talk to you about decisions especially for the safety of your child”

“Yeah. You’re right” Joe agreed. It didn’t mean that his inner alpha wasn’t losing it at the thought of harm coming to their pup. He then felt guilty about the things he said to his husband before leaving. He put his head in his hands and muttered out a fuck. He wanted to rush back home, but knew he should let Nicky cool down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here you go, darling” Nicky placed a plate of food in front of Amara, who was sitting in her seat that had a booster on it. He turned to make his own plate of food even when his mind was telling him not to eat. He’s a bad mate, he doesn’t deserve food. He sat down in his usual place and took a bite of his cooked food. When he looked up, he realized that his little girl wasn’t eating. 

“Mara, why aren’t you eating?” Nicky questioned. 

“Wait for baba” She said with an innocent yet some sassy voice. 

Nicky picked at his food and said, “Baba isn’t coming home tonight” 

“He always eats din with us” She had a point. Joe had made it a thing that no matter what he was always gonna be there for dinner. Even when he was held up on set, he facetime them so it would feel like they were still eating together. 

“Well not tonight, so eat” Nicky was getting upset that she wouldn’t understand. How was he supposed to tell her that her baba left because he wants nothing to do with her papa?

She crossed her arms and pouted. “Wait for baba”

He lost it and shouted, “Amara Al-Kaysani, just eat your food!” Nicky realized what he did when he saw the look of hurt and disbelief on the two year olds face. It pained Nicolo to say that the expression reminded him of Yusuf. “I’m sorry, darling. Please eat your food. Baba won’t be home but he’ll be upset that you didn’t eat. Don’t you want to be big and strong?” 

She nodded her head and picked up her fork. They ate and in silence as Nicky thought about how terrible of a husband and father he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe quietly closed the front door behind himself since he didn’t want to wake up Amara. It was almost ten pm so he knew the little girl was in bed. He took off his shoes and left them by the door so he wouldn’t make too much noise. He walked down the hall and peeked his head into Amara’s bedroom. He smiled at seeing his daughter soundly asleep while cuddling her panda bear against her chest. He pushed the door open and strided across the room to kiss her cheek goodnight. He smoothed down one of her curls that was starting to stick out from her sleep. He left the room and stared at their bedroom just across the hall. The door was cracked open since Nicky always wanted to be sure he could hear Mara if she woke up in the middle of the night. She hasn’t since she was one but Nicky always worried. He exhaled the breath he was holding and entered the room. Nicky was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and was curled up on the bed. His back was to the door and Joe could hear the sniffling. He decided on going to stand in front of his husband, rather than crawling into the bed and hugging him from behind, 

He crouched down in front of Nicky and his heart broke at seeing the tear streaked face. “Nicolo” He whispered out as he reached out to touch his shoulder. Nicky looked up then went back to burying his face in the crook of his arms. “I’m sorry. Please look at me” Joe begged. 

Nicky just shook his head as he kept crying. “Nico, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. I didn’t mean what I said” 

“We both know you say what you mean, Yusuf. Just leave” He muttered out. 

“No. I won’t leave” Joe set his foot down. “I’m sorry. You are supportive. You were the one who told me to take the last gig I had” 

“I’m not talking about that, you idiot” That made Nicky sit up with anger now. “You don’t want to be mated with me then just leave. I don’t want to be with you either” 

Nicky got out of the bed and was ready to leave the room, but Joe rushed to stop him by gripping his wrist. “You don’t mean that, Nicolo. Just like I didn’t” Nicky shook his head with his eyes closed. “You don’t mean it. You don’t” 

“Of course I don’t!” Nicky shouted. “But what am I supposed to do? You never really loved me. If it wasn’t for Amara we wouldn’t be together” 

“That’s not true. You know I love you” 

“No you don’t. If I wasn't pregnant or Amara wasn't in the picture would you be with me?" 

"Yes, habibi. We would because we love each other. I can't go a day without seeing your face. Please believe me. I could never leave you” 

Nicky pouted and crossed his arms, stubbornly. “Fine. I’m tired anyway” He pushed past Joe and got back in bed. Joe sighed and turned to his husband with his hands on his hips.    


“I guess I’ll take it” He got dressed for bed and sat on his side of the bed. Joe tried to think of the right words to say next that won’t start a fight. “Do you think we should see a therapist?” 

Nicky looked over at him with a confused face. “No. Why would you suggest that?” 

“Just to talk about us. Would you just think about it?” Joe politely asked. 

Nicky nodded and put his phone on the nightstand to lay down. They laid down with their backs to each other which was severely different to how they usually slept. Nicky looked behind him to see if Joe was looking away from him. He was stubborn but he missed his husband’s warmth. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Joe’s waist. He heard Joe sigh before turning to wrap his own arms around Nicky. 

Nicky pressed his nose against Joe’s scent gland to breath in his scent. “I’ll cancel the show” 

Joe let out a little laugh and rubbed the omega’s back. “It’s a little late for that, Nico, but I appreciate the thought” 

“I should have talked to you before. I’m sorry” Nicky apologized. 

He was surprised by the gesture, but said, “It’s okay” 

They were quiet again, enjoying each other's warmth. “We’ll go to therapy even though I think it’s stupid” 

Joe nodded and kissed his temple. He’ll schedule the appointment tomorrow, but for now he’ll sleep with his arms around his husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Is There A Possible Divorce For Joe Al-Kaysani and Nicky Di Genova?_ **

_ Joe Al-Kaysani was seen leaving their home with a packed bag. He seemed very upset and drove away angrily. An insider said the couple had a heated argument the night of the Aladdin Movie Premiere where Di Genova had made rude remarks to the press. Is it possible that the mated pair aren’t doing well? Is there a possible divorce in the work? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_@joe_kaysani: Nicky and I are perfectly fine. We have said several times that we will like privacy. This includes our marriage and our daughter. If we have an announcement we will make it ourselves. Thank you._ **

~~~~~~~~ _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

“Would you like to tell me why you wanted a session today?” Joe just stared at her while Nicky kept looking at the painting on the wall near her. “It seems like there is some tension between the both of you”

Joe looked over at his husband who hasn’t looked at him once since they got to the office. They had gotten into a small argument before coming into the building. He looked back at the therapist and decided to start talking. “We’ve been fighting a lot. Mostly about Nicky’s work” She was writing and he added, “My work as well” 

“Did one of these fights happen recently?” 

“Yeah. A few days ago”

She looked over at the omega in the room and asked, “Would you like to join the conversation, Nicky?” 

Nicky finally looked at the woman and rubbed at his cheek. “He tends to say mean things when we argue” 

She looks at Joe. “Do you remember what you say?” 

“This last time I said I wish I never mated him before leaving” 

She raised an eyebrow and asked, “And did you mean it?” 

“No. Never” He quickly said.

“He did” Nicky jumped into the conversation. “He means everything when he’s angry” 

“Did you?’ She looked back at the alpha.

Joe rubbed at his beard and deeply thought about his answer. “Yeah” He heard Nicky let out a shaky breath. “For the past two years all we do is fight” 

“That’s not true” Nicky rushed to say. 

“Yes it is. At first it was small things and then it turned into more shouting once we got to America” Nicky suddenly realized that his husband was right. He got flashes of their arguments as he was holding Amara when she was a few months old. Each memory of a fight was followed by Joe hugging Nicky from behind as he whispered his apologies in his ear. Some in which Nicky would make Joe’s favorite meal as his own apology.

“See. He always does this” Joe pointed out. "He just forgets every fight and then starts another one. He just wants to win any fight cause he won’t be vulnerable around me” 

“I’ve been vulnerable” He noted as he looked at his husband in disbelief. 

“You’ve cried only a handful of times in front of me” Joe pointed out. 

“What does that have to do with anything? It’s not like you love me” He whispered out the last part. 

“I have no idea where you got this idea from” Joe looked at the doctor. “Nicolo has been saying this constantly even though I worship the ground he walks on”

Nicky looked at the doctor and said, “I got pregnant with his child. That’s the only reason we got married. As soon as he found out about Amara he suddenly loved me” 

“That’s not why I married you. I love you Nicolo. I’ve told you and shown you that millions of times. I have given you everything you’ve ever wanted and not once complained. Even if we didn’t have the kids I would still be married with you. I know our relationship didn’t start out how you wanted. I was stupid and didn’t realize I was in love with you. I’m sorry about that. I am, but you can’t just assume how I feel. I know you have gone through a lot in the past” 

Joe figured he should say the truth now. “Honestly, I wanted to come here so you can talk to someone professionally about your trauma” 

Nicky looked at his husband in betrayal. The doctor seemed really intrigued by this new piece of information. “If you are comfortable talking about your past. It may help with your relationship problems” 

He looked at Joe, who gave him a reassuring smile. He reached to hold his hand and nodded his head. Joe knew how hard it was just for Nicky to stop his alcohol addiction, so he couldn’t imagine how much harder it would be to talk about his past. 

“I can leave if you want” Joe told him. 

“No” Nicky tightened his hold on his husband’s hand. He ran his other hand through his hair as he tried to grow the balls to talk. 

“My childhood was fine. My mom and dad loved me very much. Always playing with me and making me laugh” Nicky thought about his dad scaring him which made him giggle as his mother hugged him from behind. He rubbed at his forehead and continued on. 

“Once I presented, things started to change. Mother was happy that I was an omega but not father. He was upset that his only child wasn’t an alpha. When they thought I was asleep, my parents would fight. I could hear when my father would slap mom. As I got older, father started yelling at me. Said, “I was a whore of an omega. That I had all the pain coming to me.” At the time I was a virgin so it was bullshit” 

Nicky laughed at the thought. He always never understood the man’s logic. 

“He would hit me sometime. Only when he was drunk. I left home when I was sixteen. Stayed with Booker, my friend” Nicky then started thinking of what was coming up next. He pulled his hand away from Joe’s and looked out the window. 

He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. “I went to college and that’s where I met him. I thought this alpha loved me. He was my first boyfriend so you know how stupid first love is” 

He let out a laugh and tilted his head. “He was caring at first. Very gentle and everything an omega would want in an alpha. He would give gifts and take me on romantic dates. It was fine. Until it wasn’t” 

He could feel the tears coming, but held the back. “He slapped me during an argument. I was trying to correct him and it angered him. He slapped me during any argument and then the slaps became punches” 

Nicky could still feel every punch even now. The pain in his ribs, his swollen lip, the black eyes. “I had to stock up on makeup to hide my bruises from my friends” 

Joe had his hand resting on his cheek as he tried not to let his anger show. He wished he knew Nicolo then to save him from the pain. He couldn't help but think of all of Nicky’s lyrics from his first album about wanting to please his lover and liking the pain from his face. It all made sense and it hurt.

“One day he wanted to have sex. I wasn’t in the mood and I told him that. He wouldn’t take no for an answer so he” Nicky paused and bit his lip. “He forced himself on me” 

He stared at the floor with dead eyes. “I remember it so vividly. I tried to fight him off. I always had a strong frame so I figured I could get him off of me, but I couldn’t. He pinned my wrists with one hand and held my waist down with the other. I was crying and screaming so he slapped me hard to shut me up. He left me there when he was finished. I laid there sobbing for what felt like hours till I found myself in the shower trying to wash the filth away” 

He wiped the stray tears away and pushed on. “It kept going for months. Until I just accepted it. I would just black out as he was on top of me. I thought of my father saying I deserve this. That I was asking for it with my legs wide open” 

Joe wanted to reach to hold his hand, but knew better. Nicky needed the space when he first told him about being raped. He didn’t know the extent of the relationship between the man though. He made it seem like it was a strange alpha that raped him. Not someone he dated.

“Then one day I was brought back by Booker who was wrapping me in a blanket” Joe definitely didn’t know that Booker was that involved in helping Nicky. “The alpha on the floor was bleeding. I thought he was dead, but sadly he wasn’t. Booker took me to his place and gave me his clothes and his bed. I stayed in that bed for a month. He would force me to eat but I would just throw it up. Then I found out I was pregnant” 

Nicky let out a laugh that was surprising for such a conversation. "Booker had said that we could raise it together. Him and I. We were never romantically interested in one another surprisingly. If the child wasn't conceived from rape I would have thought about it. He ended up taking me to the clinic where I got it aborted. You would think I would be happy, but I was in so much pain. No one ever talks about how much it hurts to lose a child even when you didn't want it. I guess that's just how we're wired to be"

“After that I just closed off. I didn’t want to get hurt ever again so I built up this tough exterior. Made my music with my friends and then I started drinking until I couldn’t remember anything. Then we started touring and I got my injury. Which led to my drug use and then I met Yusuf” 

Nicky looked at his husband who was already staring at him with tears in his eyes. “He changed my life. I realized I wanted to be a better person just to have in my life. At the time we were just friends, but I was in love”

Joe was surprised when he felt Nicky reach for his hand. “I was stupid and didn’t realize I was in love with Nicolo until I almost lost him” 

Nicky squeezed their joined hands and let the moment sit. Nicky was having to mental go through the trauma again, but felt safe with his husband’s hand in his.

“I’m so sorry for everything you have been thorough, Nicky” The doctor voiced her condolences. “That trauma can really factor in your fear of being vulnerable. Most omega’s who have gone through domestic and sexual violence tend to not trust and push away alpha’s which is understandable. But Joe is your mate, your husband. There should be trust there. You should be able to let your omega instincts be free. I mean it seems like Joe is a really kind man. He hasn’t hit you before has he?” 

She looked at Joe and then Nicky. “No. Never” 

“And has he ever forced himself on you?” She asked. Nicky shook his head. “Then you should know it is a free space. I have an appointment available next week if you are interested. You can come alone if you would like, Nicky. So you can fully overcome the trauma and learn to move forward. Until then I have some homework for the both of you”

Joe smiled at the phase and nodded his head. “Joe, I want you to be a little selfish sometimes. That could be going out to hang out with your friends or buying something you want. Take a job you want. Just talk it through with Nicky first”

“Nicky, when he tells you what he is doing I want you to let him do what he wants. If you don’t agree with the choice that Joe makes then you two should compromise for the sake of your children. I would also like for you to let your omega instincts out. Just listen to your body and mind. If your mind is telling you to nest then do it. Okay?” 

She looked at the both of them and they nodded in agreement. “Good. I hope to see you next week then” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Joe Al-Kaysani and Nicky Di Genova Trying To Fix Their Marriage_ **

_ The couple was seen leaving a therapist office earlier today. Al-Kaysani had posted on Twitter saying they were fine, but it seems like that may have been a lie. The two entered the building looking to be arguing. When they left they were holding hands and looked like Di Genova was crying. Al-Kaysani said that if there was gonna be an announcement that they would make it. Will they announce their separation? We will have to wait to see. See pictures of the couple below. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

**_@nico_genova:_ ** _ This is my marriage so kindly fuck off. Do you see the ring on my finger? Yes. Then leave us alone. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

“Park!” Amara shouted as she ran to the front door to grab her shoes. 

“Yes. We’re going to the park. Let me go see if papa wants to join us” Joe made his way down the hall to the bedroom where Nicky went to take a nap. He walked in surprised to see a pile of blankets and clothes on the bed. 

“Nico” He called out. The man moved from under the nest to peak his head out. “Mara and I are gonna go to the park. Wanted to see if you wanted to come with” 

Nicky shook his head and lifted his hand that was covered with the sleeve of his sweater. He rubbed at his eyes that made Joe’s heart swell at the cuteness. “Okay then we’ll be back soon” 

He was turning to leave the room when he heard Nicky whine. He looked over to see the man was pouting and lifting his arms for a hug. That’s it. Joe’s heart has exploded from the cuteness. He walked over and leaned down to wrap his arms around his husband. Nicky nuzzled his nose against his mating mark to scent mark him. For the past few days, the omega has been scent marking him like crazy. Before he would occasionally do the gesture but not often 

“Alright, habibi” He left his own scent mark on his husband before pulling away. “I’ll bring back some take out for dinner. Chinese?” 

“Please. The pup has been craving it” Nicky laid back down and got comfy again. Joe smiled as he walked down the hall to see Amara managed to get her shoes on.

“Look at that. You’re really a big girl now” He praised. She was really independent like her papa and it made her mad whenever Joe offered to help. “You ready to go play?” 

“Yeah. Is papa coming?” She asked as she reached for his much larger hand. 

“Papa is gonna get some rest” He held the door open for her and made sure to lock it behind him. He held her hand as they made the block walk to the park. 

“Is the baby in papa’s belly a boy or a girl, baba?” She asked. 

“We don’t know yet. We’re gonna find out tomorrow. What do you want the baby to be?” 

“A girl so we can play all the time” 

“You don’t want a brother? You can play with him too” 

“I guess, but I’m the only girl at home” She pouted. Joe let out a laugh and nodded his head in agreement. They made it to the park and Joe watched as his little girl ran off to play with the other kids. He sat nearby and kept a close eye on her to be sure she wasn’t in any danger. She soon ran over to him after sometime to grab at his hands. “Swing?” 

“Of course, honeybee” he picked her up and carried her over to the swingset. He placed her on the swing and made sure she was holding on tight before giving her a small push. She would let out a giggle when Joe would pretend to be a monster when he moved to stand in front of her. Amara soon got tired so they decided to head off to pick up food. Joe was carrying his baby girl when he realized she fell asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and made it back home. He struggled a bit to get his house key out but he soon succeeded. He walked in and laid Amara down on the couch. He walked into the kitchen to see Nicky sitting on the kitchen counter. He was wearing one of Joe’s hoodies that was slightly big since it was already big on the alpha. Joe wasn’t sure what kind of underwear the man was wearing, but he knew it had to be one of his panties. Nicky always found comfort to wear feminine underwear during his pregnancy since they didn’t bother his bump as much as boxer briefs did. 

“Got your food” Joe held the bag up to show before placing it on the kitchen island. He moved across the room to stand between his husband’s legs. “Mara is asleep on the couch” 

Nicky hummed and draped his arms over Joe’s shoulders to pull him closer. Joe rubbed his nose against the man’s neck, pleased to smell vanilla and honey twined with the extra sweetness of pregnancy. He could also smell traces of his own scent mixed in there a bit.

“You doing okay?” Joe whispered out. 

“Yeah. Had a nice nap” Nicky softly said. He ran his fingers through the unruly curls that their daughter was blessed with. 

Joe moved back a bit so he could kiss his lips. It was soft and gentle at first, but then Nicky deepened it. He wanted to taste his husband, his alpha, on his tongue and just consumed him. He tightened his fingers and pulled Yusuf closer to his own body. Joe’s hands moved down to be under the hoodie to feel the warm soft skin. He broke the kiss to bite and kiss at his neck to leave small marks. Nicky mewled and pawed at Joe’s flannel. 

“Want you. Please, alpha” Joe let out a quiet growl. Nicky has been calling him alpha a lot lately and god did it do things to him. He moved his hand to rub Nicky’s hard cock through his panties. He can feel the damp fabric from all the slick dripping out of him. Nicky moaned and spread his legs wider for his husband. 

“Papa” They both froze and Nicky lifted his head from his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Amara in the doorway rubbing her eyes, seeming to not know what was going on. Joe rested his head against the cabinet and sighed. 

“Yeah, darling” Nicky spoke up as he closed his legs and fixed his hoodie. The clothing was able to hide his boner thankfully. Not so much for Joe so he backed up and moved to the cabinet with plates. 

Nicky hopped off the counter and went to pick up Amara. “I’m hungry” 

“Well thankfully baba got us some delicious food” He set her down in her chair and opened up the take out bag. _“Stai bene?”_ He asked his husband without turning to look at him. **_(You okay?)_**

“Yeah” Joe turned and placed the plates on the table.  _ “Finiremo da dove avevamo lasciato stasera”  _ **_(We'll finish where we left off tonight)._ **

Nicky smirked and nodded his head. He served Amara a bit of everything on her little plate. Joe was about to serve himself, but the other man stopped him. “I’ll serve you. Just sit” 

He was confused by the gesture since Nicky never felt the need to serve him a plate. “Oh” he quietly said once he realized why. It was an instinct for the omega. Joe sat down and watched as Amara lifted her fork to start eating. 

“Here you go” Nicky placed the plate in front of Joe before serving himself. 

“Thank you, habibi” They ate dinner together and Nicky watched as his mate made jokes to make their pup giggle. He felt warm and happy at the thought that his pack is safe and happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe came into the bedroom and hopped onto the bed to crawl on top of his lover. “She’s asleep” He whispered out as he nuzzled Nicky’s cheek. 

“You sure?” he asked. 

“Stayed a bit longer to be sure” He kissed behind Nicky’s ear and then his cheek.    


“Are you gonna keep your promise?” Nicky questioned as he tilted his head so Joe had more skin to kiss. 

“Of course, habibi” Joe moved the blanket covering the man’s body so he can pull the shirt off. He trailed kisses down and made sure to leave extra on the bump that shows proof of their pup. The bump wasn’t as large as when he was expecting Amara at almost five months. They will find out tomorrow why that is. Nicky told Joe it could be that this pup is just smaller than Amara and not to worry. That didn’t mean that the alpha didn’t stop feeding the omega to gain more weight. 

Nicky lifted his hips as Joe pulled his sweats and underwear down his legs. Joe kissed his lips and let the long legs wrap around him. “Want you” Nicky whined out. “Please alpha” 

“Okay. Whatever you want, baby” Nicky was already wet and ready to be taken. Joe pulled off his clothes and settled back between his legs. They both moaned when Joe entered him and they rested their foreheads together as they stayed like that for a moment. They slowly started moving together and softly kissing each other to drown out their moans. 

“I love you” Joe murmured out. 

“Mh, love you too” Nicky moaned out. He gasped when the man moved and thrusted just against that sweet spot. “Love you so much alpha” 

Joe groaned and buried his face in the crook of Nicolo’s neck. “Can’t believe I’m saying that I love it when you call me that, Nico” 

“You what?” The man let out a little giggle as he teased. Joe just buried his face against the soft blondish hair to hide his blush. “You like it when I call you what, Yusuf?” 

“Don’t start, Nico” he thrusted hard which made Nicky arch his back and moan. “You know what I mean”

“Alpha” Nicky gasped out in pleasure. “Alpha. Alpha. My alpha” he chanted out. 

“My omega” Joe growled out as he could feel his knot forming. They both came and basked in the afterglow. Joe moved them to lay on their sides and draped the blanket over them. Their arms and legs were tangled together as Joe traced patterns on Nicky’s shoulder.

“Are you purring?” Joe warmly asked. The noise stopped and the man immediately felt guilt. “I love it. I’m glad you’re comfortable” 

The purring picked up again and Joe smiled. He fell asleep listening to his mate content and happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright. You guys excited to see what the gender of this little one is?” Dr. Garcia asked as she rubbed the gel around on Nicky’s stomach with the transducer. 

“Yeah. Amara wants a girl since she doesn’t like being the only one in the house” Joe told her. She laughed and nodded her head. Nicky smiled and held Joe’s hand as they looked at the screen. 

“Sorry to disappoint but it’s a boy” The doctor told them. 

“That’s perfect. Right?” Nicky looked at his husband, who nodded with a grin. 

“It’s beyond perfect” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I wanna take you out” Joe announced. 

“What?” Nicky looked up from the braid he was doing to Amara’s hair. 

“We should go on a date. We can go to that one restaurant that Nile has been talking about” 

“And when do you plan to take me on this date?” He went back to finishing the braid.

“Tonight?” 

“And Mara?” 

“That’s me” she proudly stated. 

“Yes it is honeybee” Joe smiled at her before looking back at his husband.  _ “Possiamo convincere Booker e Nile a fare da babysitter. Qui oa casa loro. Possiamo andarla a prendere più tardi se vuoi, o può restare la notte”  _ **_(We can get Booker and Nile to babysit. Here or at their home. We can pick her up later if you want, or she can stay the night)._ **

“Yeah. We can pick her up after. Just run it through with them. I don’t want to ruin any plans they have” 

“I’ll shoot them a text right now” Joe pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Nile. Nicky finished up Amara’s hair and then followed her to her room. She wanted to play with her toys before lunch. 

“They said they’ll be able to watch her” Joe told him as he leaned against the door frame. 

“You hear that darling. You’re gonna spend some time with Uncle Booker and Aunt Nile” 

“Yay! I got to get my toys ready” Amara hopped up and ran to the closet where her backpack was. She started picking out which toys she wanted to take. 

Joe wrapped his arm around Nicky’s frame and kissed his temple. “I already got us reservation” 

“That quick?” He remembers Booker complaining about how long it took for him to reserve a table for Nile and his anniversary last week. 

“I pulled some strings” Joe smirked.

Nicky rolled his eyes and said, “You used your star power to get it”

“I possibly did” 

He moved to stand in front of the man and draped his arms over his strong shoulders. “I forgot how great it is to be married to a movie star. So many benefits” He teased. 

“I think you forget the benefits to being married to a rockstar” 

Nicky griminced. “I think my occupation is more of a pain than pleasure”

“That’s not true” Nicky raised an eyebrow. “Okay. Maybe a little” He laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is the most delicious chicken I’ve ever eaten” Nicky praised. They were in the middle of their meal at the fairly fancy restaurant. They got a really lovely table thanks to Joe’s star power. 

Joe smiled and kept eating his own dish. “I’m glad Amara reacted well to her having a brother” 

“I think she’s just excited to have someone to play with” he remarked. 

“Have you figured out the set list for the show?” Nicky looked up at the question in shock. He figured his husband didn’t want to hear anything about the concert happening in a couple of weeks. 

“Still working on it” He responded. “Trying to find the right place to put the new tracks” 

“Well if you ever need some outsider input let me know” Joe smiled. 

“I really appreciate that, Yusuf. I honestly was worr-”

“Nicky is that you” The couple turned to see a man about six foot tall in a suit walking towards them. He had a strong frame but not nearly as strong as Joe. He had black neatly styled hair and just seemed like a very proper alpha. “Hey. How have you been?” 

“E-Elliot” Nicky stuttered out. Joe looked at the man and back at his mate confused. “I-I’m fine” 

“Right” The alpha rubbed at his jaw before glancing at Joe. 

“Oh um” Nicky stared at Joe and said, “Yusuf, this is Elliot. We dated in college” 

Joe noticed the look of almost fear in those green blue eyes and he understood. He nodded his head and looked at this Elliot man. 

“Would you mind leaving? We’re in the middle of our meal” He tried to be polite to not make a scene but he can feel his alpha growing more uneasy. This is the man who physically and sexually abused his mate, how could he not be fuming. 

“Just wanna catch up with Nick. I mean it’s been awhile” Elliot rested his hand on the omega’s shoulder and squeezed. 

“Get your hand off of him” Joe sneered out. 

“No harm man. I know how hard it is to keep Nicky from straying. I used to have to put him in his place constantly” Joe stood up quickly and rushed to stand in front of the man. From the force the table shook which caused a few people to look over. 

“What you did to Nicolo is far from putting him into place” Joe growled out.    


“I must've not been rough enough cause you obviously got him to be obedient” Elliot snickered. 

Joe saw red at the man insinuating that he has ever hit his husband. He punched the man square in the nose which made people around the room gasp. Nicky just stared, frozen from shock. 

Elliot looked at the hand that was covering his nose to see all the blood. “You fucker” The alpha punched Joe right back and that’s when Nicky snapped out of it. 

“Joe!” He stood up and was gonna rush to help his alpha. Elliot shoved Nicky to make him almost fall if it wasn’t for the table. “Stay back, you little bitch” 

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Joe tackled the man which made the staff members try to separate the two. “You” Punch. “Will” Punch. “Never” Punch. “Hurt’ Punch. “Him” Punch. “Again” Punch. 

“Yusuf!” Nicky tried to call for him to stop as he grabbed at Joe’s shoulders. “Alpha, please” he cried out. 

Joe stopped his punch mid air to look at his husband who was crying. “Nicolo” He softly spoke. He stood up and was gonna move to hug the omega, but security grabbed his arms ready to pull him out of the building. 

“Wait!” Nicky called for the men to stop. They all listened since no one could go against a crying pregnant omega. “I will walk him out. Please” They nodded and let him go. Joe rushed to pull Nicky into his arms to be sure he’s okay. Nicky saw over his shoulder Elliot on the floor seemingly passed out from all the punches. 

He pulled out of the hug and held Joe’s hand. “Come on” He whispered out. They were walking out when Joe stopped them by the door. He turned to the hostess and pulled out his wallet. 

“Here. I’m sorry for the trouble. That should cover our table and more” Joe apologized as he placed several hundred dollar bills down. 

He wrapped his arm around Nicky’s shoulders as they walked out the door. They weren’t expecting paparazzi so they pushed their way through them to their car parked nearby. 

_ “Joe what happened to your face?” _

_ “Did you get into a fight? What alpha was it?”  _

They ignored the questions as Nicky started the car and drove off. He drove them all the way back home in silence. Joe opened his eyes and looked out the window to see their home. “We didn’t get Mara” 

“She doesn’t need to see you like this” He pointed at Joe’s face and the blood now on his button up. They got out of the car and went inside. Nicky held his husband’s hand and led them to the bathroom. He pointed at the toilet seat and Joe sat down on it. He grabbed the first aid kit and grabbed all the things necessary to help clean and disinfect his face and knuckles. 

“I’m sorry” Joe spoke into the room.    


Nicky stopped his movement and stared into his mates gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. “There’s nothing to apologize for” 

“But-” Nicky put a finger to Joe’s lips to stop him from talking.  “I’ve been working on forgiving him for what he did, but seeing him was different. I just froze up and couldn’t say what I always wanted to say to him. You stood up for me and protected me like my alpha should. My mate. My husband” 

Joe smiled and gently placed his hands on the wide hips in front of him. “He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness. I was saying sorry about causing such a scene. I just lost it when he pushed you. Just the thought of him hurting you again or the pup made me livid” 

“He deserved to get beaten again. It just pains me to see you hurt” he creased Joe's jaw.

“I’ll be fine. Just need to ice my hand” Nicky nodded and leaned in for a kiss. “I’ll get the ice pack” 

“I’ll text Booker” Joe told him. He pulled out his phone to send the text. 

**_Joe: Hey man. Is it okay if Amara stays the night? Something came up_ **

**_Booker: It’s fine. Nile saw what happened on Twitter._ **

**_Joe: Satan works fast but the press works harder_ **

He was sure the man would appreciate his joke. He stood up and decided to get changed for bed. Nicky handed his husband the ice pack before he changed into his own sleep clothes. 

The omega got into the bed and reached for the ice pack Joe was holding against his knuckles. “Here” Nicky lifted the hand to gently kiss the bruising hand. Once he was finished, Joe cradled his cheek with a soft smile. “I love you habibi” 

“I love you too” They shared a kiss before cuddling up in bed in their usual position. They will deal with all the drama in the morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_@nico_genova: The alpha last night can’t press charges unless he wants to go to court for the things he did to me. @joe_kaysani was just protecting us so don’t make him out to be the bad guy_ **

**_@nico_genova: Yes. Us is correct. The alpha last night pushed me and luckily no harm happened to the pup_ **

**_@joe_kaysani: This wasn’t how we were gonna announce the pregnancy @nico_genova_ **

**_@nico_genova: Sorry, dear. But yes everyone. I am expecting our second child and we couldn’t be happier. In four months, we will be welcoming our son to our pack_ **

**_@booker: Please name him after me. Start a petition for me guys._ **

**_@nico_genova: Are you sure about that, Sébastien?_ **

**_@booker: Please not my slave name_ **

**_@joe_kaysani: We will take your request into consideration @booker_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright. Thank you so much. Yes. I’ll call you back once I talk to my husband. Thank you again. Bye” Joe ended the call and sighed. He sent in his audition just on a whim when his agent told him about the role. He said it was a once in a lifetime chance to get a role in a Marvel film. He could possibly become a regular cast member which means steady income. The role was for an old comic character Arabian Knight which Joe found very racist when he looked into it. He found out that they were gonna recreate the live action role to become just Knight but kept the name Abdul Qamar. At least they got rid of the flying carpet. Knight was a sidekick in some way of the Hulk. They were still working out details on the script so that's all he knew so far. 

Joe wasn’t so sure on the role since he wasn’t Arab and didn’t want to take the role from another actor who would fit the position better. The casting director reassured him that they weren’t going for the exact same background as the comic and him being Tunisian was fine. 

The phone call he just ended was the casting director saying he got the part, which was incredible news. The catch is that they will be filming in Atlanta and in a desert for a couple of scenes. That was far from the agreement he has with Nicky about his job. 

He sighed and rubbed his forehead before walking out to the living room where Amara and Nico were cuddled up on the couch. Nicky turned to look at his husband when he heard him walking down the hall.

“Are you okay?” He asked once he saw the stress on Joe’s face. 

“Can we talk in the room?” Joe simply asked back. 

Nicky nodded and looked down at his daughter. “Hey, darling. I’m gonna go talk with baba. Keep watching the movie” Amara nodded and scooted over so her papa can stand up. 

Joe let Nicky walk into their bedroom first and then closed the door behind him. He was worried how Nicky was gonna react. They haven’t gotten into an argument all month and he didn’t want to ruin that streak. 

“What’s wrong?” Nicky asked once he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“You remember that superhero movie I sent my audition tape for?” Nicky nodded his head. “Well I got it”

“Oh my god! Yusuf that’s incredible!” he stood up to wrap his arms around his mate. 

“Thank you, habibi. There’s a catch though” Nicky backed away to give him some space to talk. Joe felt endeared at seeing that infamous confused head tilt. Joe moved to sit down where Nicky was once sitting.    


“The filming is gonna be in Atlanta and a couple of other far places. I thought it was gonna be filmed here in LA but I guess not” 

Nicky nodded and sat down next to his alpha. “It’s okay. Mara and I can stay here till we can find a place out there” 

“Filming doesn’t start until the new year. They said they’re still working out the script more and have to wait till other actors are available to film. We have time. I could even work out an agreement with the production to give living arrangements” 

“That’s fine, Joe” he rested his head against Joe’s shoulder. “I honestly was just worried you would start working when our pup is born” 

He smiled and moved his hand to rest on the bump. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world” 

Nicky smiled and placed his hand on top of his alpha’s. “I guess Vogue has been bugging my agent for an interview and photoshoot of us” 

“It’s up to you if you want to do it” he tangled their hands together to show his support. 

“It would make people stop bugging us about our marriage” Nicky remarked. 

“Very true. Guess we need to tell our agents to accept the offer” 

“It’ll be fun. All the fashion and you in those sexy suits” 

Joe smiled and looked at his husband. “Oh so that’s what this is. This is for your benefit” 

“Maybe” Nicky smirked. He leaned in for a kiss and Joe smiled into it. “Now let’s go finish watching Toy Story with our little girl” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the photoshoot they had to travel back to London. They didn’t mind since they missed their old home. Joe’s parents were currently living there so they gladly wanted to watch their granddaughter. 

They got changed into their first outfit. Nicky was dressed in a pinstriped suit with a pink button up underneath. His baby bump was slightly noticeable but not as much as it should be at the near six month mark. Joe was in a white shirt with a dark brown patterned blazer over it with matching pants. They were on a bridge and were leaning against the railing for the first shot. Nicky had his hand wrapped around Joe's arm and would turn to look at the camera. They were having small talk while the photographer was snapping pictures though. 

“Would you mind posing with these, Nicky?” The photographer asked as an assistant handed him different shades of pink roses. 

“Sure” He held them close to his chest and stared at his husband, who was giving him adoring eyes. The photographer was understanding of not giving direction to the couple and let them be natural. Joe stepped closed and turned Nicky to face him by gripping his hips. The omega smiled and draped an arm over Joe’s shoulder while his right hand held the flowers for the camera. They rested their foreheads [together](https://images.app.goo.gl/sDYCmnNP7HSsHr378) and closed their eyes to ignore everyone watching them. Joe rubbed their noses together before angling his face to kiss his husband softly. They tried to ignore the fact that this was their first time kissing in front of a camera. 

When the kiss ended, a delicate smile spread across Nicky’s lips. They took a few more pictures of their arms around each other before changing into the second look. They both wore an off white suit with Nicky’s having a black collar and Joe’s with a black trim on the bottom. 

They stood on another part of the bridge and were facing each other. Joe’s hand’s were on his mate's waist while Nicky’s hands were on his chest. Joe leaned in to whisper in Nicky’s ear, “You having fun yet?” 

“Almost” he whispered back.    


“Should we put a real show on for them? I’ll jump into the water” 

Nicky laughed and Joe moved away so he could see the [joy](https://images.app.goo.gl/u31C91yGXkYdb13dA) spread across his face. He can fill his own grin on his face. He couldn’t help but lean in to kiss the laughter away. They took a few more pictures in that outfit before changing again. This time Nicky wore a dress. It was a brown patterned flowy yet casual dress. They paired the look with a black wedge and fixed his hair to be in a messy bun with a few strands in his face. Joe wore black slacks and a blue shirt with a beige trench coat over it. 

They finally left the bridge to be in front of a quaint cafe with glass windows. They had Joe sit on a red bike and Nicky sat on the handlebars facing Joe. The couple got used to the position and then started chatting again like if no one was there. They talked about what color they should paint the nursery and about how Nile is planning the babyshower. 

Nicky had his left hand on Joe’s shoulder while the other was dangling between his legs. Joe draped his wrists over the handlebars to keep it steady. Nicky leaned in close as his hand [grasped](https://images.app.goo.gl/7Go42Nng24519ReGA) at the collar of the trench coat. He kissed his alpha and somehow it turned into [making out](https://images.app.goo.gl/nLy2S3AdMCa85XTG9). 

The final photoshoot was on a docked boat. Nicky was in a grey suit while Joe wore a leather jacket instead of the matching blazer. Nicky sat down while Joe laid at an angle to rest his head on the omega’s chest. The Italian man had his arms wrapped around his lover’s body. Joe stared up at his [beautiful](https://images.app.goo.gl/YcLvLE3LFwZ5XqJMA) husband while Nicky smiled at him. Any blind person could tell you that the two were madly in love. 

They repositioned so Joe was sitting up a bit more but still rested his head on the other’s chest. Nicky rested his elbow on the seat and rested his head in his hand. His other hand rested on Joe’s strong chest so he could feel his heartbeat. He stared at the camera while Joe looked away to show his [side profile](https://images.app.goo.gl/tuTrn1bsdgjMP9sN7) a bit. 

Now it was time for the sit down [interview](https://www.instagram.com/tv/B-9gjsZlgqZ/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link). They sat on a couch with tea on the table. The camera was focused on them while the interviewer was off to the side. Joe sat with his legs crossed and his hands laced together grasping his knee. Nicky crossed his own legs but was angled to be slightly facing his husband. 

“So how did you two meet?” 

Nicky smiled and let Joe answer. “My good friend and past coworker Nile Freeman introduced us. She’s dating the guitarist of The Crusaders as people know. She dragged me to one of their concerts and we met there and just started talking”

“We became very good friends before I made him realize that we’ve practically been dating” Nicky added. 

“So was it love at first sight?” The woman asked. 

Nicky let out a small laughed and said, “It was more like attraction at first sight” 

“Yeah. I mean Nico is very beautiful so who wouldn’t just immediately feel attracted to him” 

“Who’s the most romantic between the two of you?” 

“Joe for sure” 

“No. No” 

“Sì. Sometimes I wonder if you’re really the song writer. He’s constantly waxing poetry and drawing sketches for me. He does all those cheesy gestures in rom coms” 

“Please, habibi” Joe whispered out as he blushed. Nicky rubbed his back as an apology. 

“There was word in the press that your marriage was getting a bit rocky. You both seem very happy right now”

“We are. Those rumors were untrue”

“Sorta” Nicky raised an eyebrow at his mate. “We were struggling with balancing our work with our family, but we got some professional help. We are in a really good place now and couldn’t be more happy” 

“Your daughter just turned two earlier this year right?” They nodded. “Her name is Amara right?” 

“Sì. Amara Al-Kaysani” 

“Is she more like Nicky or Joe?” 

“I would say she’s the perfect mix of us” Nicky said. 

Joe shook his head and said, “She’s more like Nicky. She can be stubborn when it comes to her independence. Her personality is all Nico, but looks are all mine”

“Thankfully” Nicky muttered out. 

“Hopefully our boy looks like you since your looks need to get past down” 

“How has your second pregnancy been?” 

“A lot smoother than the first. He’s probably gonna be smaller than Mara, but as long as he’s healthy” 

“Are you guys planning for more?” 

Joe sat back and draped his arm across the back of the couch. “Maybe four” Joe said. 

“Four?” Nicky sounded offended. “When I said I wanted a big pack that doesn’t mean four”

“Then how many you want, habibi?” 

The omega made a thinking face.  _ “Sette” _

“Seven!” Joe was shocked. “Well we got two. Just need five more apparently. I don't know if we can handle that many kids” 

"We can. Just got to spread them out in age a little bit" 

"We have time to think about it. Plus it's your body so it's up to you. I barely help. You do all the heavy lifting"

The omega scoffed. "Barely help. You do all the work when making them" 

Joe raised an eyebrow at the camera, already knowing what social media is gonna say about this. 

“Next weekend your band will be performing for the world with a live stream at the Rose Bowl. Are you excited?” 

“Sì. We kind of fought about it before” He looked at his alpha and said the next sentence through gritted teeth. “I may have arranged the concert without telling him”

“I had to tell him how dangerous it could be for our pup since he sometimes forgets he's pregnant. Now we’re both excited, but my instincts still hold that nervousness” 

“Are you worried of a riot or protest happening? I saw online that some alpha groups do plan on going and protesting outside”

“We saw that recently too. Our band decided on upping security just to be safe”

“I’m going to be there too. Just to be sure Nicky doesn’t say the wrong thing to cause trouble”

“And that’s something I’m slowly learning” He reached for Joe’s wrist so he could rub his own against it to scent mark him. 

“It seems like you guys are a bit more open about your affection. Does this have anything to do with the whole fixing the marriage?”

“In a way, yes” Joe told her. “Nicky has a hard time showing his more omega side and I sorta suppress my instincts to not freak him out. So we are both working on it and I think it’s going good so far” 

Nicky smiled and nodded his head when Joe looked at him. 

“Well you both look incredibly happy and in love. It’s what everyone wants for the both of you. Thank you so much for being on the cover of the magazine and the spread. Thank you”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicky was pacing the small space as he played with his wedding ring. He was standing right by the ramp that would lead him onto the stage, where thousands of people were waiting for The Crusaders. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that was sliming but was comfortable around his stomach. A long black trench coat was buttoned around him since he was a bit cold. Joe settled for a more casual look of jeans and a band shirt with his backwards cap to cover his curls.   


“You okay?” He turned at the hand on his shoulder. His alpha was looking at him with worried eyes. 

He nodded his head and quietly said, “It's just been awhile” Which was true. It’s been almost three years since he’s performed. He can feel his stage fright coming back full force. Nicky moved closer to his husband to bury his nose against his scent gland to calm his nerves. 

“You’re gonna do great” Joe reassured him as he tangled his hand into the soft blondish hair. “Just pretend it’s a small venue like the one we met in” 

Nicky smiled against Joe’s skin and nodded his head. During soundcheck, he could hear the line of people cheering at hearing just the glimpse of his voice. He can’t imagine how deafening it’s gonna be when he walks out. 

“You ready, Nico?” Booker asked. The omega pulled away from his alpha’s embrace to look at his best friend. 

“I think I made a mistake” he admitted. 

Booker laughed and pulled the front man closer. “Too late for that,  _ mon chéri _ . Come on now” He rested his hand on the nape of Nicky’s neck so they could rest their foreheads together. It was an action they have done for years to calm one another’s nerves. 

Nicky nodded and patted his shoulders. “Yeah. I know” They broke apart and Nicky turned to look at his husband, who was watching them with a smile. 

They listened to the crowd start screaming with excitement when the stadium went dark. Nicky quickly pulled Joe into a kiss before following his bandmates on stage. He stood in front of the mic stand and tilted his head side to side to stretch his neck. He took some calming breaths with his eyes closed. As soon as he heard Booker start playing the beginning riff of Unperson and the crowd screaming. He opened his eyes and he was snapped back into the right mindset. 

His eyes got sharper and as the lights came on so the audience could see them, Nicky jumped into action and transformed into his stage persona. He was always more braver and sassy when it came to performing. Right after Unperson they jumped into Wake Up Call. While the band was getting ready to switch to Itch, Nicky spoke directly to the crowd. 

“How you all doing?” They yelled back in excitement. “We are the Crusaders in case you don’t know” He joked. “This next one is [Itch](https://youtu.be/UBNcDWU3arA)”

The group started the track and Nicky clapped his hands over his head so everyone else would follow. He then gestured for the crowd to get louder. He was tempted to take this track out of the setlist (like many of the other songs from the first album), because they were about his abuse. The band knew it was a fan favorite though so they kept it. He kept his eyes closed as he sang. It felt oddly therapeutic to sing the words. The audience went crazy at Nico’s high notes as usual. 

“Sing it!” Nicky held up the mic stand to them as they sang back,  _ “There's a sharp pain from my face. I kind of like it. I like it” _

Thankfully the [next song](https://youtu.be/KRge1oKEi-M) made the omega feel more relaxed again. When the two clap part came Booker and Nicky criss crossed their legs as they smiled at one another. It was something they did during production and it stuck. 

The front man took a sip of his water and looked to the side to see his husband smiling at him. He blew a kiss to him and Joe returned it. He let the bottle fall on the floor and went to the mic. “Okay. I wanna see those [mosh pits](https://youtu.be/8xXE81QBXVQ) come out” 

Booker played the crazy riff as the audience started jumping. Joe tried not to worry when Nicky took off his shoes. He always took off his shoes before crowd surfing cause one time the crowd stole his shoe and they were expensive. He was walking down the runway and Booker and Phil (the other guitarist) followed after him. They basically sandwiched the singer so he couldn’t move as they kept playing. They knew their friend and had to stop him from jumping into the crowd. Nicky laughed and lightly pushed Phil’s shoulder as he walked back to the main stage. 

“This next one is [Painkiller](https://youtu.be/l3Uv3-O5XgY)” He made the crowd clap as their drummer warmed the beat up. Nicky had to keep his eyes closed for this song too. 

As they got switched to [Ban All The Music](https://youtu.be/oGQ6Ykwha1E), he took off his coat and threw it to the side. He wore a yellow patterned button up that was tucked into his jeans. The crowd cheered and Nicky looked at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s all I’m stripping off tonight for you. I’m a married man now” He joked. He knew they were truly clapping about seeing his baby bump. 

They extended the track a bit so Nicky ran to the side stage real quick to kiss Joe deeply. He then ran back right on time when they switched the beat. He danced next to Booker as he kept hyping up the crowd. “Hands up!” He said in the mic. They stopped playing and just looked at the singer waiting. He tried to catch his breath a bit and looked at Booker. He then did a high note to make them start playing again. They surrounded the drum kit and rocked out together as Nicky did vocal runs. 

Joe watched proudly through the next song and laughed when Nicky did a little bounce to prepare for the [next](https://youtu.be/LcFyONd_WCA). “If you’re up for a bit of moshing or a bit of jumping around, this is the song for you” 

The alpha fully grinned since he knew Number 13 was about him. During the instrumental break, Nicky ran over to Joe. They roughly made out with Nicky’s hands going under his alpha’s shirt to feel his toned body. Yusuf couldn’t help but do what Nico had sang,  _ “Give me a kiss and then spit in my mouth _ ”. Nicky moaned and swallowed it as he rubbed his nose against his neck to inhale his scent. He ran back out to the mic to finish the song with swollen kiss bitten lips. 

“This next one is a little slower, but still vibe with us. Also please stay hydrated. I don’t want any of you passing out on us” Nicky smiled. [Six Billion](https://youtu.be/yh7ryfBzkN8) was a last minute add to the set list. It was a song Nicky and Booker wrote together. It was the first song about getting out of the relationship with Elliot. The echo part that Booker sang was almost like he was that alpha. Nicky rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder as he softly sang the last few lines. He was fighting himself from crying and his friend knew that. 

“It’s okay,  _ mon chéri _ ” Nico nodded and turned to the drumkit to let a few tears out. Booker walked to his mic stand. “Let’s get back to rocking out. Yeah?’ The crowd agreed with him. He looked over at the omega to see him wiping his tears away. They continued the set list till they got to their last song [Before We Drift Away](https://youtu.be/ixP0PZZx7t4). 

“This is our last song” The crowd awed in sadness. “I know. I’m gonna miss you all too. I want you to lift your lights to the air for me and sing along. I love you all” 

Joe took a peek out and the view was beautiful. All the lights and the sound of everyone singing along. He understood why Nicolo wanted to do this show now. He would die to see that view every night. He then stared at his mate. The omega was staring with wide eyes and a soft smile. He knew the man was trying to remember every second of this moment like his lyrics said, “hang onto this forever”.

They walked off the stage while the crowd cheered for more. “Encore! Encore! Encore!” 

The band all tried to drink as much liquid as they could before going back on stage. “You okay?” Joe asked his husband. 

Nicky answered the question by scenting him. He needed to calm all the emotions going on. “It’s almost over. Then I’ll give you a massage like I use to do after every show” 

“That sounds lovely” he purred before snapping himself out. “Let’s finish this show, boys” The stage went black again which made the stadium scream. They played[ I’m Not Made By Design](https://youtu.be/RqfeNCxgf3U) to start it off. They decided to play their more confrontational songs last. Plus Nicky’s voice was warmed up for all the high notes in the song. The crowd was so loud that Joe was sure people down the street could hear the show. 

Their next song was [Live Like Animals](https://youtu.be/rXEzHoKOo-Q). Everyone was jumping and shouting the lyrics. It was actually one of Joe’s favorite songs so he also sang along. 

“Now this is really the last song so let’s make the last of it” Nicky smirked as they started the song everyone was waiting for. Joe was right to be fearful of [Can You Afford To Be An Individual](https://youtu.be/ZHv0OFyb-aM). It was okay until Nicky moved to be off the stage to be against the barrier. He climbed over the barrier as he was nearing the final verse. 

“Fuck no” Joe cursed as he ran out and jumped over the barrier to protect his husband. He didn’t understand why the security didn’t stop the man. He wrapped his arm around Nicky’s waist to try to pull him back, but the man wasn’t having it. He kept singing as he tried to keep moving into the crowd. Joe finally just lifted Nicky over his shoulder to carry him back to the stage. 

_ “So do I have to kill myself to be original? And if I fucking hate you all am I a criminal?”  _ He shouted into the mic as he let himself be carried off. Joe placed him down as he shouted the last line with his fist raised. “Thank you” Joe backed up so the band could stand together and bow. Joe wrapped his arm around Nicky’s shoulder as they walked off the stage. 

“I told you not to do that, Nico” Joe scolded him.    


“I had to test you to see if you would do it” He teased. “You know I love it when you carry me” 

Joe laughed and kissed his temple. “You’re too much, habibi”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The concert was talked about for a whole month. There were posts on social media of how loud the show sounded outside of the stadium. Also clips of Joe carrying Nicky were spreading everywhere. Pictures of the singer from the side profile were everywhere as well since they could see the baby bump. The fans that still ship Booker and Nicky together also had a lot of content to talk about. 

Not only was that in the news, but also the announcement of Joe Al-Kaysani joining the Marvel universe. Everyone was really excited for the actor and being able to have a person of color represented in a superhero movie. 

Nicky posted a picture of Joe on his Instagram account when the announcement was made. 

_ Picture: Joe was shirtless with a paint roller in hand. He had some paint splattered on his chest. The second one was of the two kissing with Joe’s paint covered hand on Nicky’s cheek.  _

_ Caption: So proud of @joe_kaysani on joining @marvel. We always put our pack first so I was glad to know he wouldn’t be leaving before the birth of our son.  _

Joe also made a post too. They debated on putting them up but decided why not. They said they were never gonna kiss in public, but here they were.

_ Picture: Joe grinning while holding Amara in his arms. She had a big smile that looked almost identical as her baba’s. The second one was when Nicky rested his head on Joe’s shoulder as they listened to Mara talk animatedly in Joe’s arms. _

_ Caption: Amara was excited when I told her of my new role. Mostly because she wants to meet Captain America (I think her papa does too). Can’t wait to start filming.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He’s beautiful” Nicky whispered as he lifted his hand and touched the soft hair on top of the newborn's head. 

“He looks like you” Joe whispered back. He was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed as they both admired their son. 

“We don’t have a name” Nicky pointed out. They had been going back and forth on what to name their son. They always ended up remembering someone with the name that they didn’t like. 

“What about Emilio or Milo for short?” Joe asked. 

The omega looked at his mate and then back at his pup. “Milo“ He repeated to see how it felt on his tongue. He hasn't met anyone with that name surprisingly. He imagined telling his son,  _ “Emilio, you better be nice to your sister” _ .

He nodded his head with a smile. “It’s perfect. Emilio Sébastien Al-Kaysani” 

“Booker is gonna be so mad we used his name”

“He asked for it” Nicky remarked as he creased his finger on Milo’s soft cheek and let out a cute little yawn. “Plus it’s the least I can do after everything he’s done for me” 

Joe smiled and silently agreed with his mate. If it wasn’t for Booker, Nicky wouldn’t be here. He would still be stuck in that abusive relationship and not have his pack. It really was the least they could do for the man to show their gratitude. 

“Knock knock” The looked at the doorway to see Nile peeking her head in with Booker holding Amara behind her. 

“Papa” Mara said once she saw him. It was a four hour labor and they didn’t want Mara to be stuck in a hospital room with them. 

“Hello darling. Come see your brother” Nicky softly told her. The three walked over and Amara moved to sit on her baba’s lap so she could see the newborn. 

“He’s small” Mara pointed out. 

“Yeah. It’ll be awhile till he’ll be big like you” Joe whispered to her. 

“He’s so beautiful. It’s not fair that you guys make such gorgeous pups” Nile pouted. She was still pushing for her alpha for pups. “What’s his name?” 

“Emilio Sébastien Al-Kaysani” Nicky kept eye contact with Booker as he said the name. The man looked to have tears in his eyes at knowing that his name was passed down. 

“You know I was joking when I said to name him after me” Booker tried to joke. 

“It’s a strong name and his namesake is someone I would forever be grateful to have in my life” Nicky said with a smile. Booker lifted his hand to wipe away one of the tears that escaped. He knew what his best friend, his brother, was talking about.  “Hey Ni. We’re naming our first son Nicolo” They laughed as Amara let her brother hold her hand. 

“I wouldn’t mind. It’s a stunning name” Nile said seriously. 

They sat in the room watching Milo sleep and make adorable faces. Booker and Nile soon took Amara back to their place since Nico will be in the hospital for another day. Joe cradled Milo in his arms as he sat down in the chair. He knew his husband wanted to stay awake to keep admiring his pup. 

“Sleep habibi. I’ll watch over the both of you” Joe reassured. 

“I know. I just like seeing you holding Milo” Nicky honestly said. His omega side was about ready to let his alpha get him pregnant again just from seeing the man holding their pup. 

Nicky ended up falling asleep while watching the two. Joe looked down at his son and started to whisper to him.    


“I’m you baba and I’m always gonna be there for you. For I am going to love you till they bury me in the ground” Milo opened his blue eyes to stare up at him. “I hope your eyes stay this color. They’re just like your papa’s. I’m sure you’re gonna take after your papa’s beauty” 

Milo cooed and wiggled his hand out of the blanket wrapped around him. Joe grinned and repositioned to let the boy wrap his hand around his finger. “Yeah you will. I love you so much, Mi” He lifted Milo to kiss his forehead and rub his nose against his temple to scent mark him. He smelt like a newborn baby and his parents and it settled every anxious feeling Yusuf had. He felt the same way when Amara was born. He wondered if he was gonna be a good enough father. One that would protect them and guide them through life with his wisdom. 

Joe placed Milo in his cot and went to kiss his omega’s temple. He made himself comfortable in the chair as he stayed awake to be sure his family was safe. He looked at Nicky’s phone on the table to see all the notifications from his social media accounts. He knew the man shouldn’t have made the announcement, but Nicolo was so excited that he wanted the world to know about the birth of their son. 

_ Picture: Nicky was sitting up in the bed with Milo bundled up in a blanket. Joe was sitting next to him with an arm wrapped around his shoulder. The only thing you can see of Milo is his little hand reaching up for his baba. The second picture was of Booker sitting down with the boy carefully balanced on his knees and his right hand cradling the back of his head. The two were just staring at one another. Booker had a smile on his face and glossy eyes.  _

_ Caption: Everyone welcome Emilio aka Milo into the world. He’s perfectly healthy with all fingers and toes. He is also very content being with a fellow Sébastien. _

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I was having such a hard time on naming their son until I settled on Emilio. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm not sure there will be a third part. I feel like this is the perfect place to end it, but we'll see. Thank you so much for reading and supporting this series. I love you all and let me know what your favorite part is.


End file.
